


Just Want To Feel Your Kiss (Against My Lips)

by Selenai



Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Sister Hela, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Punishment, Strangers to Lovers, Thorki - Freeform, Topping from the Bottom, breath play, cheeky Loki, law students, mean dad odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: The world around Loki turned into a slightly blurry mess as Thor tried to comprehend what he was seeing. They were on the clock, in a washroom that was quite public, one that people had seen them enter together. But that wasn’t enough to dissuade Thor from reaching forward to cup Loki’s cheek, sliding his thumb against that bottom lip. “The floor is dirty,” was the only logical thing that he could think of.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Just Want To Feel Your Kiss (Against My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this universe. Who knew that a playtime at NYE would turn into this universe that I can't get enough of?? I spent four days pecking at this, and now I'm.... meh. Kinda happy with it. We'll see. I hope you guys are enjoying this wild ride as much as me!! <3

New Year, New Me? Thor thought to himself as he buttoned up his shirt, and walked through his childhood bedroom. Definitely not. His father had been, typically, quite angry that he’d needed to move back in after his break up with Jane.

His mother? Ecstatic. She’d been so happy to see him on her doorstep on New Year’s Day, that she’d cooked him all of his favourite foods and had changed the sheets on his bed for him. He’d kind of missed being pampered like that, but at the same time… well. His father’s wrath dimmed the excitement. It was okay, though, because at least he was not waking up half naked, sweaty, and sticking uncomfortably to his father’s leather office sofa anymore.

Also. Alone. After all those pompous words Loki had spouted about not wanting Thor to avoid him because of office politics (which Thor hadn’t honestly even THOUGHT about), he’d had the gall to up and leave Thor while he’d slept off his sex high.

What. An. Asshole.

Or maybe… because of the difference in their sociological statuses, he’d felt intimidated?

Thor snorted to himself. He didn’t know Loki well at all yet, but he knew enough to know that there weren’t many things that the younger man would be intimidated by. Especially not something so stupid.

So why leave? Why not stick around for, what Thor supposed, would’ve been a great round two?

Was it possible that Loki was balking at the idea of a weird one night stand with his boss’s son? Which seemed… like it kinda made sense. But still, the sex had been so good. Who cared about the repercussions?

Actually, Thor kind of did. Now that he didn’t know how he was going to come to see Loki at work on the second, and not want to either punch him in the face or… fuck him against another window. Damn.

Now he was thinking about it again, and he was a little uncomfortable in his sweats. It was a good thing he was still sitting in his room. Fucking Loki. Messing with his head.

What was going through that man’s head right now? Was he regretting it? Had Thor stretched him too wide? Nah. Loki seemed like he might’ve been a bit of a size queen. He’d really been into it. And, only kind of surprisingly, so had Thor. His first time fucking a guy, and now it was a disaster. If Loki quit, and his father figured out why, who knew what might happen to Thor.

Especially since anyone who was anyone knew Loki was the hardest working, most talented burgeoning law student in the company. His father would be so angry with him, and honestly, he’d deserve it.

There was a banging at his door, and he rushed to open it. It sounded like his father. Impatient. Annoyed. It was a new demeanor he’d picked up since Thor had moved back in. Usually his father was… put together. Especially at work. Which was where he’d seen him most of the time lately.

Pulling open the door it was his sister, Hela, who stood there. She was quite a bit older than him, and she didn’t even live in the house. She’d decided not to take on their father’s legacy in the company, leaving that to Thor, and now there she was. Arms crossed. Standing in Thor’s door frame.

Sighing heavily, he stepped back. “What do you want?”

Hela shook her head and tsked her tongue at him. “To ask what stupid thing you did to end up back here, little brother. Father has been ranting about you all day. I mean, I just came here to get my laundry, but you-- you’re the true boomerang child, aren’t you?”

A flush crept up Thor’s neck and into his face. This wasn’t what he needed. “I can’t help it!” he said loudly, before realizing he didn’t really want either of his parents to hear him and lowered his voice a little. “I mean. Jane broke up with me, and it’s a holiday. It’s not like I have the ability to make someone rent to me on New Year’s Day.”

Rolling her eyes, Hela stepped into the room and closed the door. “But to move back here? Why didn’t you get a hotel room?”

“And how am I supposed to afford that?” he asked, maybe pouting just a little.

“Your trust?” she ventured, clearly annoyed at how slow he was. “Gods, Thor, you’re a law student, the future senior partner of Father’s law firm. And you didn’t even think about that?”

“I haven’t-- I was trying to--”

She reached out and smacked him on the side of his head. “Come on. I’m taking you to my place. Where you _will_ be paying rent, and not freeloading off of our parents.”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest. “And why should I go with you?”

Hela raised one delicate brow. “Because Father called me and told me to make you a real man.”

Spluttering a little, Thor lowered his head and walked into the corner of his room to grab the biggest of his two garbage bags of clothes. “Fuck. Fine. But I’m paying you the going rate for an apartment. I’m not paying your whole mortgage or whatever.”

Hela turned her back at him, her heeled feet tapping along the hardwood floors as she lead him to the door. “You’ll pay what I tell you.”

Sighing heavily, Thor followed behind his older sister (who had to be adopted, how the fuck could she be related to Frigga who was literally the sweetest woman ever?) with a frown and glanced into the downstairs living room as they walked past it. Oh. Their parents weren’t even home. No doubt his father had taken his mother somewhere else so she couldn’t protest her baby boy being taken from her nest.

She’d suffered quite badly from empty nest after her two children had left to begin their adult lives, but she’d gotten better in the last six months. Guiltily, Thor hoped he didn’t put her back too much. He’d just felt so lost after Jane had dumped him, and then when Loki had left him… it had just been so confusing, and he’d wanted his mum to help him out.

“Whatever. Let’s just go.”

He buckled himself into Hela’s car, and she started it up, heading towards her fancy condo in the centre of the city. He’d always admired her independence, but hadn’t quite… built that for himself yet.

Maybe with his next partner. Wow. Was he really thinking partner instead of girlfriend? Ugh, his parents were going to freak if he brought a guy home. And Hela… well. She probably wouldn’t do anything beyond mock him for the rest of eternity. In good humour, of course.

“So. Are you going to tell me why Jane, who has followed you around like a lost puppy for six years, suddenly dumped you? Did you cheat?”

Thor spluttered a little and looked away from his sister. “No. I didn’t do anything like that until after we were broken up,” he admitted.

Hela snorted. “You broke up yesterday, and you’re already screwing another girl? Even I don’t move that fast.”

Thor flushed and ran his hands down his face. “No. It wasn’t like that-- it was… a special thing.”

Another snort from his older sister. “A special thing? Now you sound like you’ve gone back to high school.”

She pulled into her building’s parking garage and parked in her designated spot. “Are you love sick?”

Thor groaned painfully and opened his door, unfolding his body and stepping out. “Shut up.”

“You are! That’s why you went running to Mother, isn’t it? Because you got dumped _twice_ on the same day!”

Thor stomped to the back of the car to get his bag from the trunk. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bitch?”

Hela laughed a cool little laugh. “Yeah, all the time. But seriously, Thor. How did you get dumped by two different women on the same day?”

Thor drew in a shaking, mildly annoyed, breath. “It’s complicated.” 

Hela smacked him on the back of the head again. “No. No, it’s not. Just tell me, and I’ll help you fix this before it gets out that you’re a loser.”

“It won’t get out!” he insisted.

Hela shook her head. “Did you have an NDA with the second one? Because Jane may not be a bitch, but some chick you knew only for twelve hours?”

Thor sighed. “It’s someone I work with.”

Hela stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, bright eyes narrowed. “You didn’t.”

Suddenly, Thor felt like he was in danger. “It’s okay, I don’t think they’re going to quit or-- or tell Father!”

“Thor Odinson! You know better than to dip your shriveled little dick in the company ink!”

Thor wondered if she was going to kick him in the balls with her heeled boots. It wouldn’t be the first time. “He hit on me!” He yelped as his sister took a step closer to him.

Hela froze, her eyes widened slightly, and she reached out to grab Thor by a handful of hair. “Thor. Did you just say ‘he’?”

Thor’s face went pale a little bit as he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. “Erm…”

“Oh, my baby brother all grown up and sticking his dick in other guys!” she said gleefully. “I’m so proud!”

Thor blinked a couple of times as the knot in his stomach loosened. “You’re not--- don’t tell Mother or Father, okay?”

Hela shook her head quickly. “I won’t. But did you really think that you’d be able to sneak guys into your bedroom without our parents noticing?”

Thor shrugged a little. “Well…”

“Gods, you’re stupid.”

“Hey!” Thor argued as he tilted his head, pulling his hair free from his sister’s grip. “I wasn’t going to sneak him into my room-- besides, he just… left. After, I mean.”

Hela rolled her eyes. “Maybe you just suck at sex. Ever thought of that?”

A flush crept up Thor’s face. “I do not! I mean. I don’t think so. He had a-- well, I mean, we both-- ughhh…. Can we not talk about this, please?”

Unlocking her condo door, Hela stepped inside and gestured for Thor to follow behind. “You know where the spare is. And just so you know. Not everyone is going to be rational about sleeping with the boss’s son. So maybe just… give him time to realize he’s not going to get fired.”

Thor frowned slightly, brows drawing together. “Oh. Yeah. Maybe it’s not that I’m bad at it, but that he’s bad at… being rational.”

“I still don’t think you should’ve stuck your dick in him. Father will completely obliterate you if he finds out you did it. Not because he’s a guy, either, but because you know how specific he is about his employees. Especially his interns.”

Thor sighed heavily and slid off his shoes to walk through the condo to his usual spare bedroom. “I know. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to sort all of this out.”

“Yeah. Sure. Sounds like an easy fix,” came the sarcastic comment from his sister.

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Just go to bed, moron.”

Thor made a face at her and slammed his door behind him. He’d sleep it off. It wasn’t like he was in love with this guy because he’d been in his ass once. It was just… he liked him. He seemed cool and nice and he was _really_ hot.

The next morning, Thor felt jitters in his belly as he pulled on his tie and dressed for work. He’d have to face his father again. Who, hopefully, wasn’t too mad about his crashing at their place on New Year’s.

Worse than that was having to face Loki. Who would hopefully actually be there and who hadn’t decided that Thor was a horrible, sexually harassing, bad, bad boss. If he’d quit, Thor would be in for a bad day. And also…. He would probably never see Loki again, which made his jitters even worse.

Hela had suggested that having sex with a guy for the first time was just like having your first crush when you were a kid. You grew oddly attached and it was fast. Fast and hard. She’d also made a lewd joke about it, but he was ignoring that for now.

He headed down to the garage, where Hela had (reluctantly) offered him the use of one of her older cars that she no longer had a purpose for. It was old enough to be crappy, but not old enough to be considered a ‘classic’. It was going to be embarrassing to go from rich, powerful, attractive… to looking like he was some guy just off the street in a wrinkled suit, a barely running car that he had to pretty much fold himself in half to fit into, and to top it all off… he had a zit on his forehead.

Fuck his life.

It was probably from the stress (stress he was never accustomed to. His life was, generally, stress free). But he was blaming it on Loki. If it hadn’t been for Loki, he’d be in a loveless marriage by now.

Wasn’t that every guy’s dream?

Okay, so. As he made his way through the front lobby at work, his gaze was roaming the halls and the corners for any sight of his favourite intern. No luck.

He headed to one of the middle floors, where his office was, and moved to sit in his office chair when it was unceremoniously pulled out from behind him. He landed with a loud (and painful) thump on the ground, blue eyes narrowed and cheeks warm with an angry flush as he scrambled (pretty gracefully, if he said so himself) to his feet and turned around. His lips parted as if to spit out some horrible, angry rant.

But then he saw the body that had been lowered into his chair, long, elegant leg crossed over the other.

“Loki…” he breathed. He took a half a (painful) step forwards. Everything except the dark haired man in his vision was blurry. The only thing he could focus on was him. “What are you doing?”

“Hey, asshole,” came the cool response. Those green eyes that he’d come to think of as a trademark of beauty were narrowed and cold.

“Wha-- I didn’t know if you were going to come in today,” Thor babbled a little awkwardly. “After… y’know.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed impossibly more. “After you bailed while I was looking for a blanket?” He asked coolly again.

Thor’s eyes widened and he stuttered a little. “I thought-- I thought you’d--”

“Yeah, okay. Sure. you thought the lowly little ant under your boot had abandoned you. So you waited, what, thirty seconds before running away?”

There was a knot building in Thor’s stomach. He hadn’t-- so Loki hadn’t bailed on him that night? Hadn’t decided it wasn’t worth it? “Don’t you see?” Thor began slowly, a little manically. “It was just a misunderstanding! We’re fine!”

Loki snorted and lifted his chin in a way that Thor thought made him look adorable and yet petulant at the same time. “No. We’re not okay. You left.”

Thor frowned slightly. He’d figured that that little fact wouldn’t bother Loki that much. They were both guys, so why would he care? “It was an accident!” he insisted quietly.

“Sure, sure. That’s pretty much the asshole motto, isn’t it? If you think I’m letting you get near this ass before you’ve _properly_ apologized, you’re wrong. Beyond wrong.”

Thor’s brows furrowed deeper. People were starting to enter their floor now. “Loki,” he hissed quietly. “Don’t be dramatic.”

Loki turned his back, looking over his shoulder at Thor. “What’s wrong? Not used to having to work for something?”

Scowling a little, it was Thor’s turn to lift his chin defiantly. “You want me to work for you? Oh, man, you have no idea what you’re in for.”

Loki’s lips curved up into a devilish grin. “Good. Prove it.” And he walked away.

Thor watched him go, even as he (cruelly) swayed his hips as he did so. Thor could remember what it felt like to have those cheeks in his hands. To be buried inside of that tight heat. And he wanted _more_.

“Mr. Odinson?” Came a soft voice from behind him. Oh yeah. Work. Shit.

It took a couple of hours for Thor’s plan to truly take effect, but it was okay. It was within the work day when suddenly, from the other corner of the room. In a cubicle nearly identical to his, a clamouring sound could be heard.

Lips curled up into a smile, Thor tried to sit still. There were gasps and exclamations from other interns in the room, but Thor didn’t even have to look up to know what they were all fussing over.

He’d ordered (and had delivered urgently) two dozen red roses to Loki’s workstation. He was quite smug about it, too. Any girl would’ve been over the moon to receive such a great gift. Thor couldn’t help himself. He wanted to see the full effect. He stood from his seat and, as an excuse, began to walk towards the door leading to the washroom on the other side of Loki’s desk.

Loki glanced up when he walked past him, green eyes cool. He looked wholly unimpressed. What the fuck? What was Thor supposed to do?

Or maybe, _maybe_ he was secretly happy and was just good at hiding it? Really, really good at hiding it? Who knew?

“Odinson,” came the cold (ice cold) acknowledgement of his passing before Loki stood and gestured with his head for Thor to follow him.

Was this where Loki finally, and actually, broke up with him? Had he insulted him by treating him like a girl? How was he supposed to know how to woo a guy? He’d never done that shit before.

Thor walked into the washroom. Loki held the door for him, and backed him into one of the stalls. Thor was already breathing harder, and he turned to face Loki with an inquisitive raise of his brow.

“Fucking marking me as yours in front of the whole office,” Loki sneered as he backed Thor into the corner of the stall, his knee bumping against the toilet. “Flowers? _Flowers_? Like I’m some sad, pathetic little girl?”

Thor swallowed hard as his head bopped lightly against the corner of the stall. “I thought they were nice. And I let the card be anonymous so that no one would know about us.”

Loki shook his head and reached up to tangle his fingers in Thor’s hair. “But you were watching-- waiting to see my reaction, weren’t you?”

A warm flush worked its way up Thor’s neck and into his cheeks. “Is that so bad? To want you to be mine?”

Loki leaned in and brushed his lips against Thor’s jaw, rather enjoying the way his beard scratched at soft lips. Thor had been half-hard since Loki had stood up from his desk, and then all the way since they’d entered the washroom.

“No,” Loki breathed, nipping at the flesh he’d been kissing. “It’s hot. I like it.”

Thor shuddered slightly and reached out to grab hold of Loki by his hips, pulling him closer. Oh. Oh! Loki was hard too. That was hot. He liked that.

“You are mine, now. I’ll send you the flowers every day if I have to. I will. Don’t tempt me.” Thor threatened a little weakly.

Loki snorted. “I also like chocolate, gemstones, weapons… y’know. The usual things.”

Thor laughed shakily and let Loki work a thigh between his own. Like this, it was easy to remember how they’d been together the other night. Loki bent over and pressed against the window where anyone could see Thor possess him. It had been the most breathtaking sight he’d ever seen. And he wanted impossibly more. “Apology accepted, then?”

Loki hummed softly to himself as he rocked up once, enough to make Thor gasp, and then pulled back just enough so that he could untuck Thor’s shirt, and unbutton and unzip his trousers. “Not quite. But you’re getting closer.”

Thor groaned softly, and reached with long arms for Loki’s own button. “No touch,” Loki chastised as he sashayed out of the way. Infuriatingly easily.

“Wha-- why not?” Thor asked, his voice slightly petulant.

Loki grinned a sly little grin and fell to his knees. “Because you’re still being punished.”

The world around Loki turned into a slightly blurry mess as Thor tried to comprehend what he was seeing. They were on the clock, in a washroom that was quite public, one that people had seen them enter together. But that wasn’t enough to dissuade Thor from reaching forward to cup Loki’s cheek, sliding his thumb against that bottom lip. “The floor is dirty,” was the only logical thing that he could think of.

“The custodian is good, it’s fine. Besides, it’s only half as dirty as what I’m going to do to you.” Loki retorted as he leaned forward and breathed a hot ghost of a breath against Thor’s now-bare cock.

Thor shuddered again and pushed his hips forward a little. “Don’t tease,” he whined softly.

Loki tsked and shook his head. “That’s where the fun is. Now. I have no intention of dying in this cubicle because you were too horny to think straight. So don’t move your hips unless I give you the signal.”

Thor felt his cheeks warm further, and he shook his head. “I won’t. I promise. I don’t want to-- uh, choke you.”

Loki chuckled softly and nodded as he tilted his head a little out of Thor’s grasp and let that beautiful, little, pink tongue dart out to slide against his slit. He let out a sharp sound as he arched his hips a little. Which Loki responded to him by pinching his hip hard. Enough to leave a little bruise. One he’d rather enjoy later on.

“Sorry,” he breathed hotly as he shook a little with the effort of holding still.

Loki simply hummed and opened his mouth more to take in the fat, thick head of Thor’s cock. Thor made another sound, followed by another pinch. Apparently, Loki wanted him to be quiet. Which made sense, given where they were.

If they were found out-- Thor had no idea what the repercussions would be. It could be quite bad. His father had no idea he was even leaning towards guys, and then to find him with his _favourite_ intern, one he favoured even beyond Thor. Well… he would be pissed. And he had the ability to take everything away from Thor. Everything.

“I can’t-- it’s hard to be quiet,” he whispered shakily. Loki simply let out a sharp breath through his nose as he took more of Thor’s cock into his mouth. Thor hadn’t had a blow job since nearly the first year of high school that he and Jane had started dating. She just… didn’t like it, and he didn’t want to make her do anything that she didn’t want to do.

“Mmph,” came Loki’s impatient little huff. But Thor didn’t know who he was impatient with. Thor, for moving a little too much and making too much noise. Or himself for not being able to fit more than that much of Thor’s cock in his mouth.

And then-- and then came what Thor had never, ever experienced before. Instead of feeling the blunt back of Loki’s throat, as he sucked him deeper, he felt that throat relax, and take him deeper. The tissue and tight muscle was fluttering around the hard, thickness of Thor’s cock, and yet, and yet, he was still pulling him deeper. And he wasn’t gagging. Yet. 

Thor was about to cry out a little when he heard, through a rushing of blood in his ears, the door of the washroom open and quick footsteps. Panic spiked up Thor’s spine, and he tensed up.

Loki rubbed a thumb over the pinch marks on Thor’s hip. Thor closed his eyes (because looking at Loki was just _too much_ ) and let his head fall back. It made a soft thump, mostly softened by his thick hair, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

He could hear the guy that had walked in unzip his pants and start doing his business, but not even that was enough to stall Thor’s arousal or to inhibit his raging hardness. Loki was just _too good_.

The guy let out a soft sniff and flushed the urinal before heading towards the sink to wash his hands. After the sink was finished running, there was the sound of paper towel being distributed and, just as the guy was about to leave, Loki swallowed around Thor’s cock. It made him gasp loudly, and he slammed his fist against the side of the stall. “F-fuck…!”

The footsteps stopped and Thor froze. Or well, as much as he could, given that he was shaking apart and about half a suck away from coming down Loki’s throat.

“You okay in there?” came an unfamiliar voice.

“Y-Yeah!” he called back. “J-just finishing up!”

The guy on the other side of that stall hummed and began walking again, stopping just short of the main door. “Feel better, my man! And lay off the coffee! That’ll help.”

Thor felt a rush of adrenaline pump through him, and then the door closed tightly with a sound of finality behind the stranger. It was safe again.

Thor reached down and tugged on a strand of long, dark hair. “How the fuck--?”

He didn’t even have a second to finish his comment, because Loki was sinking impossibly deeper onto his cock, and swallowing around him, and Thor’s vision was obscured with bright lights, and wavy lines, and blurs, and he was falling to pieces, coming apart at the seams, as he spilled hotly down Loki’s throat.

Loki pulled back as Thor was spilling, and a little bit of it slid from the corner of his lips, down his chin. Thor was sure that this would be competition for how Loki had looked last time.

“F-fuck,” he breathed out as he slumped back against the wall.

Loki grinned, and used his thumb to wipe the smear of come away from his lips, popping that same thumb lewdly back into his mouth and sucking with a satisfied hum. “Good for you?” he asked a bit hoarsely.

Hoarse because Thor’s cock had been pushing at the back of his throat. Fuck. If Thor had been just a little younger, he might’ve been able to get it up again just from the thought. “Yeah. Really fucking good. And it hardly felt like a punishment. It was--”

Loki winked at him snarkily. “It was good for me, too. But the real punishment is not getting to touch me.”

Thor raised a brow and looked down at where Loki’s cock had been rock hard before. There was no sign of it anymore. “Did you…?”

Loki shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe. Maybe not. That’s not for you to know.”

And just like that, without much preamble, Loki turned around and walked out of the stall. Leaving Thor standing there, slumped against the wall, trousers around his ankles.

Fuck. He was in over his head.

And he had the feeling that he was going to love every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks.... they all make me happy, but I get even happier just seeing people read this shit I'm writing! Thanks, guys! <3 <3 <3


End file.
